Toolboxes used by mechanics are well known in the industry. Such toolboxes are generally mounted on casters and are easily movable from one location on the shop floor to a second location. The tools are conveniently used in either location which makes the absence of unnecessary movement to acquire a tool by the operator attractive.
Back walls or tool display racks are also known for stationary workbenches and the like. The use of back walls or display racks to hold tools which are readily visible to the operator and which can be conveniently handled if required is also known. Backwalls on portable toolboxes are less well known but they are an attractive feature. A job may involve the repeated use of a single set of tools. Allowing those tools to be displayed and to be readily available for use by the operator is desirable.
Portable castering-like toolboxes generally remain at the jobsite in the absence of the owner or operator of the toolbox. Allowing the toolbox to be locked will protect the tools in the toolbox from theft or pilferage or borrowing since the weight of the toolbox and its size deters theft of the toolbox itself. If the display rack is not lockable, the tools displayed on the backwall must be removed and installed in the body of the toolbox when the operator is absent which is disadvantageous. Likewise, to reduce the profile of the toolbox and to assist in moving the toolbox on its casters, it would be convenient if the backwall was retractable relative to the body of the toolbox.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,930 (Riehle), there is disclosed a toolbox with a vertical tool display rack which is elevatable by a mechanical ratchet device. There is no provision for easy extension of the display rack and there is no provision for locking the display rack relative to the toolbox so that the tools are secured.